Pokémon P&F
by Elfera
Summary: After recieving their starter Pokémon from Professor Monogram, Phineas and Ferb set off on their Pokémon journey. Along the way they meet new friends, Pokémon, and discover what they want to do with their lives.


**Hey guys, and welcome to the world of Pokémon! I hope you will all enjoy this story, as much as I'm sure I'll enjoy writing it.**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Hearing the obnoxious beeping of his alarm clock, Phineas snapped awake. Already a large smile appeared on his face, as he quickly searched for his calendar. Upon finding it, his smile widened as he saw the confirmation of what day it was.

"It's the twenty-first!" He shouted, jumping out of bed in his excitement. He then rushed over to his stepbrother's bed. "Ferb!" Phineas said, his smile widening still as he watched his brother get out of his own bed.

Ferb, for his part, didn't even flinch at his brother's actions. Instead he simply stared at the red-head, his silence speaking his words for him.

"Today's the day!" Phineas said. "The day we get our trainer's license, and become Pokémon trainers! Aren't you excited?"

All Ferb did was blink.

"I know! I'm excited too! Let's hurry up, the quicker we get dressed and have breakfast, the quicker we'll be able to get our Pokémon!"

The two boys quickly got dressed, each one excited to finally receive their starter Pokémon from Danville's own Pokémon professor, Francis Monogram. Both of them already knew which Pokémon they wanted, after doing extensive research on all the Pokémon available to new trainers. Once Phineas was in his orange and white striped tee, and Ferb in his purple pants, the two headed downstairs. It was going to be the last breakfast they would spend at home for a very long time, and they knew their mother had something very special planned for them.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, they were greeted with the sight of their parents and older sister already seated at the table. On the table was a huge pile of chocolate chip pancakes shaped like Pokémon. Phineas grinned at the sight, and ran up to hug his mom, Linda in thanks. He then sat down next to Candace, while Ferb took the empty chair next to their dad, Lawrence.

"Are you two boys excited for today?" Laurence asked, smiling as the two boys stacked their plates full of pancakes.

"Of course we are! We've been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember, right Ferb?" Phineas explained, looking over at his brother.

Ferb glanced up from his plate, and gave a thumb's up.

"It seems just like yesterday, that Candace was getting her starter." Linda said, looking over at Candace's porygon-Z, Momo. "I hope you get a partner that will help you grow and learn during your journey."

Phineas nodded, pushing his empty plate away, he smiled, thinking about what starter he was going to get. He couldn't wait to finally get it, and he knew Ferb felt the same way about his starter. "So when are we going to the lab?" Phineas asked.

"We have you boys scheduled for ten," Linda told them. "So once Ferb's finished you two should go finish packing. I've already bought you some non-perishable items to bring with you on your journey."

"Thanks mom!" Phineas grinned, standing from the table, once Ferb had finished. "Come on Ferb, let's get going!

* * *

Once ten o'clock came around, Phineas, Ferb and the rest of their family made their way to the PLWCA, or the Pokémon Lab without a Cool Acronym. In his excitement, Phineas had rushed ahead of the others, so he was the first one to enter the lab.

The minute he entered he was mesmerized, everywhere he looked he saw something high-tech gear he had never seen before. Scientists were going every-which-way, each one of their own separate research missions. Everywhere one could look, there were Pokémon of all types. It was something that stopped Phineas in his tracks, and he barely noticed when the others entered behind him.

However, the spell was broken when someone walked over to him. It was a man, dressed in a white lab coat, young. Not much older than Candace, with curly red hair, and blue eyes that were covered by a pair of thick-rimmed purple glasses.

"Are you the Flynn-Fletchers?" He asked, looking down at the clipboard in his hands. "Here to pick up two starter Pokémon for Phineas Flynn and Ferbs Fletcher?"

"Yes," Lawrence said, placing his hands on Phineas and Ferb's shoulders.

The man nodded, and tucked his clipboard under his arm, "I'll take you to Professor Monogram, who will be happy to supply you both with your first Pokémon and trainer license."

The group followed the man, who led them to a large room with couches and chairs everywhere.

"I'm sorry to say, but family members are not allowed in the room, I must ask you to wait out here for your children."

Already knowing this, Linda, Lawrence, and Candace wished the boys luck, before they seated themselves around the room.

"The professor is right through here," The man said, pushing open a door, stepping aside so the brothers could step in.

Honestly, the two didn't know what to expect when they walked into the room, but they were still disappointed by how empty it was.

The only things that were in the room were a few stools, a table full of dexes and balls, and a large machine.

"Professor Monogram," The man said, closing the door behind them.

A much older man, with white hair, and a unibrow came over from his spot by the table, and smiled at the boys.

"I take it these are our new trainers?" He asked.

The man nodded. "Ready to get their licenses."

Professor Monogram nodded, and went over to the machine, and typed something in. There was a whirring sound, and a ding as two licenses popped out of a slot.

"Do you two know about pokédexes?" The professor asked, turned back towards the brothers.

"Yes sir," Phineas said. "They're devices that you point at a Pokémon, and they will tell you what that Pokémon is."

"Correct," Monogram smiled, walking over to stand right in front of them. "Now, as you already know, in most other regions trainers can choose between three different Pokémon, but in the Tri-Region Area, we do things a bit differently." Professor Monogram said. "We have hundreds of different Pokémon that were breeded to best suit new trainers. As such, there are many Pokémon that will not be here. Like beldum or magikarp. So have you two already decided which Pokémon you want?"

"Yep!" Phineas said.

"Great, now come over here." Monogram lead the two over to the large machine. "Which one of you will be choosing first?" He asked, as he started the machine up.

"Ferb," Phineas said.

"Right. Well, come over here, Ferb."

Ferb walked up to Professor Monogram, who told him to sit down on a stool. On the machine's screen, nineteen different symbols appeared.

"Each of these symbols represents a different Pokémon type," Monogram told him, then he pointed at each to tell him which type they were. "Once you choose one, you will find a bunch of different Pokémon of that type. Remember to choose wisely, because this will be the Pokémon you are with the most.

Ferb nodded, and pushed the grass type icon on the screen. Instantly a bunch of different grass type Pokémon appeared for him to scroll through.

"Since you already know which one you would like," Monogram said, "You can push that magnifying glass in the corner to search for that Pokémon instantly."

Ferb pushed the icon Monogram told him to push, and a bunch of letters appeared on the screen for Ferb to type out the name of the Pokémon he wanted. Wasting no time, Ferb typed the name out, and five different Pokémon appeared on screen. Looking them over, Ferb pushed one of them, and instantly some information on it appeared for him to read.

 **Name:** Snivy

 **Type(s):** Grass

 **Dex Num.:** 495

 **Height:** 2'00" or 0.6m

 **Weight:** 17.9lbs or 8.1kg

 **Ability:** Overgrow

 **Nature:** Timid

 **Characteristic:** Quick to flee

 **Is This the Pokémon You Want to Choose?**

 **Yes_No**

Ferb pushed the yes, and there was a strange whirring noise, before a tray popped out from the machine, and nestled on the tray was a pokéball.

Ferb stood up, and picked up the pokéball. He looked at it for a second, before looking back up at Professor Monogram. Getting a nod from the Professor, Ferb pushed the button to let his Pokémon out.

"Snivy!" It called, once it was free from its ball. It looked around, before settling its eyes onto Ferb. "Sniv."

"Would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?" Carl asked.

Ferb nodded, not taking his eyes off the Snivy, as he spoke one single word. "Steve."

"Okay then," Monogram then picked up one of the pokédexes, and handed it to Ferb as well as his trainer license. "Point this pokédex at the Pokémon, to get its information."

Ferb nodded, taking the items that were held out to him. He stuck the silence into his pocket, and then pointed his pokédex at Steve.

"Snivy," the pokédex chimed. "The grass snake Pokémon. A very intelligent Pokémon, sunlight makes it swifter in battle."

"Cool!" Phineas said, watching Ferb return Steve, before he looked over at Professor Monogram. "Is it my turn now?"

Monogram nodded, and with the approval, Phineas jetted over to the machine to choose his Pokémon.

He exited out of the grass types, and pushed the water type icon. Just like before, hundreds of different water types appeared from Phineas to look through, and he could barely contain his excitement as he looked for the Pokémon he wanted. It didn't take him too long to find it, and he pushed the icon. Instantly the information appeared.

 **Name:** Psyduck

 **Type(s):** Water

 **Dex Num.:** 054

 **Height:** 2'07" or 0.7m

 **Weight:** 43.2lbs or 19.6kg

 **Ability:** Cloud Nine

 **Nature:** Brave

 **Characteristic:** Likes to fight

Barely skimming through the information, Phineas quickly pushed the yes button. With the same whir as with Ferb, the pokéball popped out onto the tray.

Phineas shot out of the seat, and grabbed the pokéball. After he received his pokédex and trainer license, Carl once again asked the same question he did to Ferb.

"Would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?"

"Yeah!" Phineas said, letting out his Psyduck. Kneeling down, Phineas extended a hands towards the water type. "Perry?" He asked, having already decided the name before coming to the lab.

"Psy!" Perry exclaimed, liking the nickname Phineas had given it.

"Great! I bet we're going to become good friends," Phineas said, before he pointed the pokédex at it.

"Psyduck, the duck Pokémon. It gets its psychic powers from the headaches that constantly disturb it."

Phineas grinned, and returned Perry to its ball. "Are we done?" He asked the professor, who nodded.

"We wish you the best of luck on your journey," He said, handing the two five extra pokéball each. "Now go out, and do your very best."

"Of course, thank you!" Phineas said, before he hurriedly grabbed Ferb's arm and dragged him out to meet their family.

Upon seeing the boys exit the room, their parents and Candace instantly stood up, smiling as Phineas and Ferb went over to them.

"Well, let's see your partners!" Lawrence said, once they got close enough.

The brothers nodded, and both pushed the button on their pokéball, letting their new partners out.

Once their parents and Candace were done exclaiming over the Pokémon they got, the creatures were returned. And it was time for the goodbyes.

"Cool!" Phineas grinned, before he stood up. "Well, I guess this is it," he said, almost sadly.

Ferb nodded, and he stood as well.

"Of course," Linda said with a sad smile. "It's time for you boys to begin your lives, and with your new partners by your side, who knows what will happen? We might be looking at the future champions of the Tri-Region Area."

Phineas laughed. "I don't think so," he admitted. "I'm not really into the battling scene, how about you, Ferb?"

Ferb shrugged.

"Well, whatever happens I hope you'll meet many new friends. People and Pokémon alike," Laurence said.

The two brothers nodded, and looked at each other. Small smiles appearing on both of their faces.

"Well, Ferb," Phineas said. "I think I know what we're going to do from now on."


End file.
